The present invention relates to a pen which can be used as a tool for writing as well as a toy for playing the game of labyrinth.
Different writing apparatus may be used for different purposes. However, a pen is simply designed for writing and does not provide any other functions. Recently, there are manufactures who combine a pen with a digital watch, clipper, lighter or other small devices for multiple purposes. Since writing is a tiresome activity one has to take a rest from it. Thus, you can now convert it as toy for fun and relaxation.